Blue's Love Story
by Yellow Izinski
Summary: Blue, mengingat masa-masa berpacaran dengan Red, sequel dari "Red's Love Story" dari sisi Blue. ONESHOT Lucky Shipping dan OldRival Shipping, enjoy!


**owo akhirnya bisa submit cerita baru~ 8D**

**Sequel (halah) dari "Red's Love Story", cuma dari sisi Blue  
**

**I don't own PokeSupe and The Song~ Enjoy~~~ 8D**

**

* * *

Blue's Love Story**

**Song : Requiem by Satsuki**

**-xxxxx-**

**nee yo ga akeru yo saigo no kotoba o**

**kikoete iru mono nara tsutaetakute**

"_Blue, sebentar lagi pagi, kau belum tidur?"_

"_Tidak ah, Red! Aku masih ingin mengobrol denganmu~"_

Blue mendesah kecil mengingat kenangannya ketika masih bersama Red. Memang, dia yang memutuskannya, tapi, tetap saja, berkencan dengan seorang juara bukanlah hal yang mudah. Dia memiliki terlalu banyak fans perempuan, tentu saja membuatnya cemburu. Apalagi Red selalu meninggalkannya sendiri untuk urusan pekerjaannya.

Kini dia tahu, dia memang tidak sebaiknya berkencan dengan Red.

**nee nukegara dake no tsumetai hoho ni**

**sotto te o furesasete soba ni isasete**

"_Blue, aku harus pergi meninggalkanmu, maafkan aku…"_

"_Red… cepatlah kembali…"_

Sekali lagi, Blue mendesah kecil. Memorinya tentang Red selalu muncul di kepalanya setiap kali dia memandangi langit gelap yang hanya dihiasi oleh bintang dan bulan yang gemerlap.

"_Blue… maaf… aku selalu meninggalkanmu sendiri…"_

"_Red… cepatlah kembali… aku akan selalu merindukanmu…"_

Saat itu, Blue mengingat sesuatu, kejadian yang selalu membuatnya menangis ketika mengingatnya.

Saat itu, Red memeluknya.

**tsuki no akari dake ga mimamotte ite kureta hazu**

**dakedo ima nani o omoi towa ni nemuru no**

Blue mendesah pelan sambil kembali menatap langit malam yang bertabur bintang-bintang. Langit malam begitu redup malam ini. Seperti malam itu, malam ketika Red dan Blue berpisah, dan saat dia menyadari bahwa…

Dia menyukai Green, bukan Red.

Langit malam seolah hanya menontonnya menangis, bahkan, dia merasa cahaya bulan seolah mengolok-olok air mata yang keluar dari ujung matanya.

"Dasar… Bodoh…" gumam Blue sambil menghapus setitik air mata yang keluar dari air matanya.

Tapi siapa yang bodoh, dia, atau Red?

**nee asa ga kuru yo saigo no wakare mo**

**gomen ne ai mo tsutaerarenai mama de**

"_hahaha~ sekarang sudah pagi disini, Red~"_

_"benarkah? Di Isshu masih siang. Jadi kau tidak tidur seharian Blue?"_

"_Aku masih ingin bicara denganmu, Red~"_

"_Aku juga. Kau tahu, Blue, besok aku akan kembali ke Kanto"_

"_Aku menantikan itu, Red~"_

Blue kembali mendesah. Kenangan pahit kembali menghantuinya…

-xxxxx-

_Saat itu, Blue berjalan-jalan di sebuah perumahan kecil, hingga tiba-tiba…_

"_Blue?"_

_Blue berbalik dan wajahnya sontak memerah ketika melihat orang yang memanggilnya. "Green?"_

_Green tersenyum dan berjalan santai mendekatinya. "Sedang apa?" Tanya Green. "Hanya berjalan-jalan…kau sendiri?" Blue berbalik bertanya. " Aku tidak tahu… hanya berjalan-jalan, lalu bertemu denganmu disini" Jawab Green. Blue tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Green._

_Tanpa disadari, ternyata Red sudah kembali._

-xxxxx-

Air mata kembali membasahi pipi Blue. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan tangan dan menangis ditengan cahaya redup bulan purnama. Suaranya begitu menyayat hati hingga lebih menyedihkan daripada tangisan seorang anak yang ditinggal pergi oleh orang tuanya.

Red memang seorang legenda, tapi legenda seperti Red tidak memerlukan cinta dari orang seperti Blue.

**moshi kanau nara kono utagoe kono MERODII**

**kanata e to mukau anata e todokete kudasai**

Blue membuka matanya. Ternyata tadi dia tertidur dipinggir jendela. Langit malam sudah tidak terlalu gelap. Kini sudah agak terang. "Jam berapa sekarang?" erang Blue sambil berusaha mengambil pokegearnya yang terletak diatas meja didekat kasurnya.

"Jam setengah Lima…?" Tanya Blue pada dirinya sendiri saat melihat waktu di Pokegearnya.

Dia mencari-cari nomor dikontaknya. Berharap ada seseorang yang mau mendengarkannya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, sekarang masih malam. Pasti yang lain sudah tertidur.

Tiba-tiba pokegearnya bergetar dengan tiba-tiba. Membuat Blue sempat hamper menjatuhkannya. Blue langsung membuka Pokegearnya untuk membalas panggilan itu.

"Hei, Blue"

'Green? Mau apa dia meneleponku pagi-pagi begini?' batin Blue.

"Blue, aku tahu kau disitu. Bicaralah" Kata Green datar.

"Baiklah, tuan yang tahu segalanya. Apa yang kau mau?" Tanya Blue dengan nada kesal, berusaha menyembunyikan suara isak tangisnya.

"Kau… tadi malam menangis ya?" Tanya Green hati-hati. Blue terlonjak. "a—apa…? K—kau, t—tahu dari mana?" Tanya Blue setengah berteriak. "Tadi aku lewat rumahmu. Lalu aku melihat kau menangis di pinggir jendela. Kupanggil berkali-kali tapi kau tidak jawab." Jelas Green panjang lebar.

Blue segera menutup Pokegearnya. Dia tidak ingin teringat kembali akan kejadian tadi malam.

Melodi dari kicauan beberapa Pidgey mulai terdengar ditelinganya, menandakan pagi sudah mulai dekat. Blue hanya berharap…

Dia bisa cepat-cepat melupakan Red…

**tsuki no akari dake ga mimamotte ite kureta hazu**

**dakedo ima nani o omoi towa ni nemuru no**

-xxxxx-

**nee yo ga akeru yo saigo no kotoba o**

**kikoete iru mono nara tsutaetakute**

Blue berjalan keluar dari kamar tidurnya dan berjalan malas menuju kamar mandi. Jam di jam dinding sudah menunjukkan jam setengah enam. Dia memasuki kamar mandi dan membasuh mukanya dengan air dingin. Berharap wajahnya tidak terlihat merah dan sembab karena menangis semalaman.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka. "ooh… Blue sudah bangun ya?"

Blue menengok kearah suara itu. "aah… Ibu…"

Ibu Blue tersenyum lembut. "Ada apa? Kelihatannya kau habis menangis" Tanya ibu Blue lembut. "i—iya… tapi… bukan masalah penting…" Kata Blue sambil menghapus tetes air mata yang masih mengalir.

"oh ya, Blue… sekarang sudah pagi. Tadi ada yang mencarimu" Ibu Blue mengingatkan, lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi, meninggalkan Blue sendirian disana.

**nee sono kagayaki wa kienai mama no**

**hitomi sura tozasazuni towa ni nemuru no**

**hitomi sura tozasazuni towa ni nemuru no**

Blue melesat menuju ruang tamu dan membuka pintunya. Green berdiri disana. "Akhirnya kau datang juga, dasar perempuan lambat" Ejek Green. "Biar saja" Kata Blue ringan sambil memeletkan lidahnya kearah Green.

"Ngomong-ngomong… katanya kau putus dengan Red, ya?" Tanya Green. "Begitulah~ tapi aku tidak akan menangis! Aku akan berusaha melupakannya!" Seru Blue bersemangat.

"aku… aku mendukungmu. Hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan" Kata Green sambil tersenyum tipis, lalu pergi meninggalkan Blue.

Blue merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sejenak, Blue tersenyum.

'_Tentu, kenapa harus memikirkan yang dulu, padahal masih ada masa depan menanti disana'_ Batin Blue sambil kembali menutup pintu.

* * *

**Repiu? 8D**


End file.
